beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Hunter
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-85 Booster Killer Deathscyther 2Vortex Hunter on July 1st, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter. Description Hunter features a flat rubber tip with a circular depression in the center, akin to Xtreme, that sits at the standard height. The surface area to friction ratio of Hunter creates a moderately aggressive, easy to control in a Banking Shoot, movement pattern. In terms of speed, Hunter is faster than Accel and Zephyr but slower than Xtreme, Hold and a worn Variable. Hunter's speed allows for strong attacks and its high friction creates less chances of losing the Banking Pattern in battle which would make it an excellent choice for Attack Combinations. However, Hunter has four major weaknesses. First, the high friction of the rubber means that Hunter has incredibly low stamina, which when combined with the light weight of the Burst System compared to previous Systems means that there is less inertia, exacerbating the Stamina issue further. Second, the high friction means that Hunter resists changes to the Beyblade's spin from contact with the opponent, thus more force is taken by the teeth in Takara Tomy Layers or the slopes in Hasbro Layers, increasing the chances of Self-Bursts. Third, Hunter will wear down with use, decreasing its aggression with little to no improvement to the tip's Stamina, meaning that multiple copies much be purchased in order to replace worn ones. Finally, even in mint condition, the small surface area means that Hunter will settle to the center incredibly quickly, too quickly for Attack Combinations, however, when paired with parts with high Outward Weight Distribution, this weakness does not apply. While Hunter features high KO resistance when settled, higher than Defense or Bite, its Stamina is too low for it to be viable. Overall Hunter features great control but is plagued by low Stamina and higher Burst risks. Other Performance Tips are able to match or overtake Hunter's best traits while also improving on its weaknesses; Xtreme gives greater speed with comparable control and Accel gives comparable control with greater Stamina. However, when paired with parts with high Outward Weight Distribution, Hunter can be an excellent Xtreme alternative. As such, Hunter is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro’s Hunter features much softer rubber which increases the speed and aggression of the Tip and solves the weakness of settling towards the center Takara Tomy's Hunter suffered. While Xtreme is still stronger for Burst Attack, if one struggles to control Xtreme’s greater aggression, Hunter makes for an excellent alternative. As such, Hasbro's Hunter is also not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader’s collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-85 Killer Deathscyther 2Vortex Hunter (translucent purple, sky blue rubber) * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 08: Driger Slash 4Vortex Hunter * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 01: Beat Kukulcan 7Under Hunter * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 07: Emperor Forneus 1Meteor Hunter Hasbro * E1033 Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter * E1043 Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter * E2457 Quad Ring Combat Pack - Cognite C3 2 Hunter * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter Gallery Takara Tomy DriverHunter.png|Hunter (Official Image) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro